


I Said Kneel, Ren.

by TheCatshire



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kylo Ren, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Kylux - Freeform, Light Sadism, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Top Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCatshire/pseuds/TheCatshire
Summary: Hux puts Kylo’s (lack of) self-control on display.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This is Why We Knock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820469) by [XoKris10oX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoKris10oX/pseuds/XoKris10oX). 



“Any leads on artifacts?”

“There have been reports of ruins on a remote moon in the Dalon System. Some go as far to say they emanate with dark side energy.”

Kylo Ren turned to face General Hux. They stood in the middle of a dim conference room aboard the Finalizer. “Whose sources are these?”

“Lieutenant Mitaka’s.”

“Lieutenant Mitaka hasn’t proven reliable as of late.” Kylo’s hand glided to the top of his helmet sitting on the polished round table beside them. Hux strictly prohibited him wearing his helmet when the two of them were alone.

“Need I remind you that if it wasn’t for Mitaka’s network a certain Jedi holocron and a Sith tome would still be buried away on their respective planets? One false report doesn’t negate two successes.”

 _Only Hux would dare voice dissent. But he makes a fair point._ “One false report _does_ warrant that Mitaka’s sources be regarded with scrutiny. See if you can corroborate his sources’ reports with any other contacts in that system.”

“I’ll see to it. On your knees.”

“What?”

“I said kneel, Ren,” Hux growled.

Kylo paused for a second. “I only take orders from Snoke.”

Hux’s hands grabbed Kylo’s cowl and pulled his face so close he could smell the smoke of Hux’s last cigarette. “Need I remind you that our… arrangement… deems you follow orders when I find it necessary? Did I make myself clear?” Hux released Kylo.

“Why wou-”  
  
Before Kylo realized what was happening one of Hux’s hands found a pressure point at the base of his neck. Kylo inhaled sharply as pain splintered outward from Hux’s touch. It was enough to send an ordinary man to the floor.  _But I am extraordinary._

“ _Kneel._ ” Hux’s hand stayed on Kylo’s neck, squeezing harder and guiding him down until he found himself on his knees before him. Hux removed his hand. Kylo glared up at him.

“You-“

The General issued another command after taking a small step back to learn against the matte durasteel wall: “Unfasten me.” He gestured with both hands towards his crotch.

“A general of the First Order High Command can’t undress himself?”

Hux’s hand collided with the side of Kylo’s face, throwing his head to the side. Heat blossomed where Hux had slapped him, radiating out to cover his entire cheek.

“And a Knight of Ren can’t follow orders.”

Scowling up at Hux, Kylo deftly moved his fingers to undo the man’s perfectly-pressed coal-black uniform pants.  _Tighter than normal._ No sooner had Kylo released the last snap before–

“Ren. I require something of you.”

 _No._ Silence.

“I’m not playing one of your petty little games today,” Hux scoffed.

“Well it appea–“

The sensation of Hux’s cock filled the void left by his interrupted insubordination. His half-formed erection slammed into the back of Kylo’s throat. Choking, he reflexively pulled back for air. _But I’m playing one of his._ Before he could steal a full breath of relief, fingers tangled into his hair and jerked his head forward again.

" _Don’t_ ruin my uniform.”

Kylo felt his groin tighten in a mixture of anticipation, surprise, and anger.

In a small act of mercy Hux didn’t force himself back into his airway immediately. Kylo took this reprieve to focus on breathing… and relax his jaw to let his teeth scrape lightly against Hux’s member. Hux violently yanked his head forward by a handful of unkempt black locks, but he was prepared this time.

“And _don’t_ test my patience.”

Kylo opened his mouth in a faux-yawn to reposition his teeth. _In. Out. In. Out._ He felt Hux’s fingers weave tighter into his hair in pleasure - _The first he’s allowed me to see_. Though he wanted to rebel further the satisfaction of being used by this man stirred his groin. He let his eyes drift closed-

“Look at me,” Hux snapped.

Kylo locked his eyes with Hux as fire was reignited behind them at the order. _Forward. Backward._ His mind conflicted with his bodily desire. _Using me. In. Backward. Must resist. Out. Forward._

Out of the corner of his eye, Kylo saw Hux fish something dark out of on one of his coat’s inner pockets. Hux withdrew from his mouth, leaving behind a faint taste of pre-cum. _Bittersweet._ Hux’s figure and the backdrop of the conference room were suddenly veiled as practiced fingers secured a knot behind his head. _Interesting._ Vision obscured by the blindfold, Kylo couldn’t shake the feeling that something seemed… off. _Looser than usual._ His force-sensitivity _did_ make him more discerning in sensation, he supposed… _in more ways than one._

Hux’s leather bound hand wove into his hair again and yanked him up into a standing position. Kylo grit his teeth. _What is this man up to?_

“Turn around,” Hux commanded.

“If you _insist_ ,” Kylo drawled almost sarcastically. He didn’t budge.

“Ren, I said. Turn. Around.” Kylo relished the venom dripping from his voice as Hux grabbed his shoulder, twirled him around, and slammed him chest-first onto the table. In the span of a breath, Hux was directly behind him, pinning him against the polished counter in front of them as he leaned all of his weight into Kylo’s posterior. If he were any other man, Kylo would hate to face him in a fight. _But I allow it - I could kill him if I wanted to._ Kylo let a small laugh slip at the irony of it all only to be met with the gloved fingers of Hux’s right hand hooking inside his mouth. Kylo’s head was snapped back at an uncomfortable angle leaving it difficult to swallow.

“Did I give you permission?”

At this point, Kylo was distinctly aware of three things: the feeling of teeth on leather, Hux’s body pinning his to the table, and the pressure of the General’s bare, hot groin pressed against his robes. _I suppose I’ll play along._

“Go ahead.” _That’s an order._

The note of urgency in Hux’s tone struck a chord with Kylo as he felt his cock give an involuntary twitch. Still giving in to his rebellious streak, Kylo dared to bite down on Hux’s fingers. This was met with a swift blow to the back of the head. Hux used this moment to thrust his fingers to the back Kylo’s mouth. Satisfied with the result, Kylo took the cue and twirled his tongue around Hux’s hand. The taut leather tasted of cleaner, but that only made him ache more. _Always so pristine._ After a few moments of this, Hux’s fingers retreated a bit and sharply jerked his head to the right. Hux shifted his weight forward so that his body was pressed over Kylo’s, his lips next to Kylo’s ear.

“Disrobe,” Hux demanded.

 _Gratefully…. sir._ Kylo reached out with the force to unlatch his belt. _This is harder than it should be._ He struggled to undo the prong from the buckle, trying not to gag from the uncomfortable strain on his throat.

“Has Snoke taught you nothing as his apprentice? Powerful as you may be you wield that strength with the will of a child. Pitiful,” Hux spat. Kylo heard a small, disgusted huff as fingers slipped away from his moistened lips to grasp his chin.

“At least I can wield it,” Kylo retorted.

“Is that right?” Hux casually reached around with his left hand and slid it beneath Kylo’s robe. He skillfully undid the buckle before wrenching the belt through the cloth loops on Kylo’s pants. Hux then violently tore down the waistband, the snaps at the front making loud popping noises as they were forced apart. The next thing he knew, Hux had maneuvered his hand down from Kylo’s chin to lightly massage the tip of Kylo’s erection that was oozing pre-cum. Kylo groaned a response, his dick throbbing in approval. _He’s smirking._

“How badly Ren?” Hux purred into Kylo’s ear before pulling him by the chin into a harsh kiss with his left hand. Hux thrust his tongue into Kylo’s mouth while his hand began slowly massaging his length. Kylo attempted to kiss him back but couldn’t shake himself from his sensuous daze.

“ _Hux._ ” Kylo practically moaned his name into Hux’s mouth. Hux rewarded him with a more pronounced pressure in his grip. _Up. Down. I need more._ Hux sunk his teeth into Kylo’s lip until he felt his skin break. _Don’t flinch._ The spot stung as Hux glided his tongue over his fresh wound.

“That doesn’t sound very promising.” Hux sped his hand up. _Why does he know me like this._ A chill shot up Kylo’s spine as Hux softly bit his ear. _God._ Another moan. The pressure at the base of his groin was quickly building. Before he could come to a climax, Hux drew away his hand, now soaked in a mixture of Kylo’s saliva and pre-cum, to probe at his entrance. Kylo squirmed.

“How badly do you want me to take you _right here?_ ” Hux slipped a gloved finger inside.

“You tell me,” Kylo responded breathily. _Two fingers._

“Pathetic.” Hux’s weight shifted to press in at his thighs, dick nudging into the top of Kylo’s leg. Hux grabbed both of Kylo’s hands and snapped them around to cross behind his back. Kylo felt leather cutting into his skin as Hux made makeshift handcuffs from the belt he had stolen earlier. Hux drew his body away and Kylo heard a small _click_ of a familiar lid. _Please._

Before Kylo could disobey by taking a peek Hux slammed his cock into his opening. There was no resistance as Hux’s lubed dick forced its way deep inside him. Caught off guard Kylo audibly gasped loudly into the empty conference room as his rectal muscles tightened in shock. He happened to catch a tiny “Fuck.” behind him as Hux paused to enjoy the sensation _. Even he can’t hide his own pleasure here._ Hux used his hand wet with lube to slam Kylo’s face into the table. Kylo’s cheek met harsh cold metal. Hux’s other hand gripped his lower stomach both for leverage and to keep Kylo pinned down.

“If only everyone in the First Order knew I was breaking you…” _Fixing me._

Seconds stretched out into what felt like hours as Hux began to slowly thrust in and out of him. He fought to keep his thoughts straight, his muscles convulsing, stretching to accommodate Hux’s shaft. _This is the reward of discipline._ Enthralled by the pleasurable waves Hux was sending through his body, Kylo completely submitted to the man. His breathing pattern broke as Hux occasionally hit his prostate. Kylo’s intermittent moans broke the silence of humming lights and flesh against flesh.

“Good boy.”

Hux began to make things interesting: a few shallow thrusts and then a slow, deep one. _I didn’t do anything to deserve this. What does he want out of this, out of me?_ He struggled to suppress his own mounting pleasure as he relished the sensation of Hux slamming into him.

“Take me,” Kylo crowed.

“Patience. First we have some orders to attend to.”

“Orders…” Kylo uttered absentmindedly as he focused Hux moving inside him.

“We have a call to make.”

A mixture of dread and satisfaction washed over Kylo as he realized Hux’s plan. _I knew he was up to something._

“You wouldn’t dare,” Kylo snarled. His voice broke as he tried to swallow while Hux continued to drive forcefully into him. Kylo began to fidget as if that would somehow deter Hux’s advances - he wasn’t thinking straight due to the handiwork of Hux’s cock. Hux shifted his position just enough that he hit a particularly tender spot inside him. Kylo gave a small cry of pain as his rectal muscles tightened in shock.

“I can make this easy or I can make this difficult. It’ll be comm only. I advise you to steady your voice… _And don’t make a mess until I’m finished_.”

Kylo heard the familiar beep that signaled a comm request.

“Colonel Kaplan,” Hux acknowledged sharply.

“General.” Kylo heard the unsteady voice of a certain officer reverberate in the conference room. “… Kylo Ren?”

There was a suspicious pause between both of those addresses. _Something is off._ How did Kaplan even know he was with Hux? He supposed it wouldn’t be too much of a stretch to automatically assume these days. _But why does he sound shocked?_

“Is everything alright, Colonel?” Hux continued his rhythmic assault on Kylo’s body. _Like nothing is even going on._ He made a point to bump against Kylo’s prostate. Kylo caught a pleasurable moan before it left his lips.

“Yes-“

“Is Lieutenant Mitaka present?”  _How is he this collected right now?_

There was another brief pause.

“…G-General,” Mitaka stammered.

 _No. Something is definitely off. Mitaka is usually tepid but not..._ Kylo focused briefly on a creeping sense of dread in the back of his mind. The pleasure of being used and the challenge of staying calm allowed him to push his suspicious thoughts away.

“Kylo Ren has brought it to my attention that he believes your sources need to be corroborated.”

“Sir…?” Hux grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled violently backward as if it was a leash.

Kylo gave a small gasp as air was forced from his throat. _Act natural._ “Your most recent blunder siphoned precious resources away from our fight against the resistance.” He struggled to get his words out in his usual, commanding tone of voice. “And need I remind you that it also cost two of our best operatives in the Hosnian system?” The leather from his belt dug uncomfortably into his wrists. The tension from him gritting his teeth only tightened his restraints.

“Sir… I thought… We already–“ Kylo felt pressure begin to build at the base of his throbbing member. _Not yet._

To Hux he was an open book. He dug his fingers into Kylo’s side. _He’s testing me. I must… self-restraint..._ Kylo felt his blindfold migrate down slightly as a few particularly emphasized thrusts wracked his body. The bright, cool lights of the conference room flooded in from the top of his blindfold. Kylo’s arousal dipped slightly as realization shot through his body in him like a cold electric jolt.

_Fuck you._

He found himself peeking at a view screen containing noticeably disturbed and confused projections of Kaplan and Mitaka. An immense amount of heat suddenly rushed to his face. His thoughts began racing to the tune of Hux’s greedy shaft as he scrambled to muster up a response and hide his own shock.

“Excuses… again? No. It wouldn’t do for it to get back to him. To Supreme Leader Snoke. Would it?” _I sound like a scared youngling._ “You are wasting his time with your mistakes.”

“Colonel. Does your network extend to the Dalon system?” Hux inquired, his voice smooth and unaffected.

 _He’s getting off to this. To me._ Kylo felt rage begin to thread through the melody of pleasure and pain that was seizing his body. _He’s using me. I don’t want this._ He embraced his anger. His control slipped. The already dim lights of the conference room noticeably flickered.

“Ye–“ Kaplan’s voice phased out as the transmission fizzled out into digital static.

“Kylo Ren if-”

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” Kylo interrupted Hux for once.

Before he registered what was happening, Kylo felt Hux abruptly cease his movements and slip something from his belt. Kylo felt the all-too familiar shape of his lightsaber press against his neck as Hux yanked his head back. Any farther back and Kylo feared his neck might snap. He felt the General’s lips on his ear once more.

“Kylo Ren… if you don’t resume communications my hand might slip.”

“Go ahead,” Kylo choked out. “I dare you.” Hux drove his member back into a tender spot in response. Kylo’s yelp was hindered by coughing.

“Only a youngling such as yourself would _consider_ taking the bait.” Hux threw Kylo’s head forward while replacing his lightsaber in its rightful spot. “Now if you have even an ounce of self control left in that broken body of yours I suggest you continue where we left off.”

Kylo was screaming inside his head. _This is a game._ _I rebel, I serve his view that I’m weak in the face of order. I obey, he humiliates me in front of my subordinates. But only one of these paths leads to release…_ Kylo took a deep breath to try and clear his mind before unblocking the comm connection and allowing the images on the viewscreen to refocus.

Hux resumed _everything_ where he left off. “I apologize. It appears your signal ran into some interference. You might get that radar technician Matt to check on that. Anyway, as I was asking before: Colonel Kaplan, does your network extend to the Dalon system?” Hux wasted no time in targeting his prostate again. _Pleasure as punishment._

“Y-yes. I do. They do! Connections in the Dalon System. Yes.” Faster now. Hux was making sure that he felt every inch of him. _Repeatedly_.

“Contact them and see if they can confirm any reports of darkside ruins on a remote moon.” Conflicting anger and gratification. His belt slicing into the soft part of his wrists. The mental image of Hux fucking him in front of the viewscreen. The disgustingly delightful sensation of the General assaulting his p-spot ( _faster, faster_ ). The attempt to keep noises of approval out of his breathing. _Control yourself. Not until the comm is over. In. Out._

“…Yes General.” Pressure was building rapidly again at his base. His muscles tightened. _Just a few more moments. Don’t betray me now._ A whirlwind of confusion, ecstasy, and fury made it exceedingly difficult to formulate the necessary reply. _Focus._

“Kaplan… I... warn you to not make the same mistake as Lieutenant Mitaka, here. I –“ _FUCK._ Kylo’s “I” drew out and broke into a pleasurable moan as Hux hit that perfect spot inside him. All attempts at self-control flew out the window as his body jerked, his seed spilling onto the inside of his robe. _Pure bliss._ He even caught Hux tensing up at the sensation of his asshole contracting around his dick. “I… I might not be as forgiving next... time.” For a brief moment the immeasurable wave of oxytocin made him apathetic to his current situation. _I don’t even care._ His legs begin to tremble in the aftermath.

“Understood?” Hux reiterated. _I failed._

Kaplan and Mitaka stammered for words.

“Get to it.” With one final thrust that Kylo could’ve sworn pierced through the front of his abdomen, he felt Hux’s cock gave a noticeable jump as he came inside him. “Supreme Leader Snoke looks forward to receiving another artifact.” _The end._

“General -”

The transmission abruptly switched from a bewildered looking pair of officers to black. The rush of hormones and neurotransmitters having subsided, the aftermath of Kylo’s pleasure began transitioning back into fury at what had just transpired.

“You failed to follow my orders Ren,” Hux scorned.

“And you succeeded?” Kylo sneered over his shoulder as Hux withdrew from him.

“If you consider our current positions, I’m not the one who needs practice in self-restraint.”

“And this accomplishes that how!?” Kylo whipped around, his pants bunched around his thighs, blindfold around his neck, and belt still restraining his hands.

“As a demonstration of how weak you truly are.”

“I’m not-”  
  
“Would someone disciplined show up to my office on his knees begging to be broken as you do? Would he throw a tantrum to interrupt a comm regarding official business? On behalf of artifacts he wants to acquire? Don’t attempt to lecture me Ren. I don’t need to answer to you. Now clean up your mess.” Hux dropped lightly held out his dwindling erection to him.

“Make me... _Armitage_.” Kylo taunted.

The lights in the room began to flicker again. Hux proceeded to slap Kylo’s face with enough force to send a normal person to the ground, snapping his head to the side. Kylo glared at him as a red splotch in the same shape as Hux’s hand began forming on his face. A tiny trail of blood dribbled from his nose.

“Absolutely vile. I’m not playing games with you, _boy_.”

 _Don’t call me that._ In another sudden outburst the viewscreen exploded, sparks flying. Kylo didn’t care if Hux could see the anger burning in his eyes. He didn’t care if he was coming across as a child. _Hux crossed a line and he needs to know that._ As graceless as possible, he kneeled before Hux. _He won’t get any more pleasure out of me._ With a few unenthusiastic flicks of his tongue he cleaned up the conglomeration of his and Hux’s fluids – _Bitter_ – and stood back up. Hux buttoned up his pants while Kylo seethed. Hux ignored his defiance as he untied the blindfold, adjusted and refastened Kylo’s slacks, removed the makeshift handcuffs, and replaced his belt. _How dare he thinks he knows me._ A row of lights ringing the room shattered.

“Anything else, _General_?!” Kylo yelled at his captor. He instinctively moved his hand to the hilt of his lightsaber-

“Discipline, Ren,” Hux warned coldly. Kylo removed his hand and focused on channeling his anger into a fist at his side. For once he held his tongue because he knew he would not get the last word in.

“Now where were we? Some spies on Hosnian Prime also managed to infiltrate the Senate…”

**Author's Note:**

> What a ride! This is the first fic I have finished in years. Huge thanks to tumblr user musicalmonoliths for listening to me scream about this over text and helping me edit for hours!
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcomed! Help me write better things! lol


End file.
